


CT-113 - shaded

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: A gift for LadyIrina, based on her amazing series, "The Mandadlorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 24
Kudos: 214





	CT-113 - shaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I found the file for my old copy of Corel Painter 11, so I was able to shade this drawing and fix a few things that were bothering me. Let me tell you, metal is a bitch. XD; Anyway, I *think* I've finished this...

Small:

'UGE:


End file.
